


Feels So Natural (It's So Simple)

by sunsetmog



Series: Everybody's Got Their Something [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Collars, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, F/M, Fantasy, Good Boy, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Submission, Vibrators, a lot of this is just fantasy, come play (kind of), kitten ears, kitten play, ladies' underwear, pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because this was the thing: she got off on the fantasy as much as he did, the endless dream of him going down on his knees for his whole fucking band, one after the other, and then all of them at the same time. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or: Eleanor is perfect for him, because she gets him, every little last bit of him, and he loves her for it. And she loves him on his knees.</p><p>Or, or: self-indulgent kink fic where Louis loves Eleanor in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels So Natural (It's So Simple)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS HAPPENED. IT GOT REALLY FILTHY, REALLY QUICKLY, AND I'M NOT SURE HOW. It went from being two lines written in a notebook in a cafe yesterday morning, to this. Anyway, this is part of a much bigger verse in my head, with a lot more kink, and a lot more of Louis actually on his knees, which is my number one favourite thing to think about at the moment. 
> 
> Thank you to @Aidey for checking that everyone had the right number of legs and didn't get undressed more than once. Other than that, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> PS THIS IS REALLY FILTHY AND REALLY SELF-INDULGENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 
> 
> Title is from McFly's Love is Easy, AGAIN. How many titles can I get out of one song? A LOT, APPARENTLY. I appreciate you putting up with me. <3

**Feels So Natural (It's So Simple)**

"Hi," Eleanor said, leaning against the hotel room door as Louis jogged down the corridor from the lifts. She still had her phone in her hand. He'd just texted her to say he was collecting his key from the front desk, and she'd texted him back, _hurry up xxx_ as he got in the lift. 

Louis was doing his best to look apologetic for arriving over two hours later than he'd promised. "Sorry," he said, although being hopelessly sorry didn't actually stop him from grinning at the sight of her. God, he'd been thinking about this all day. All week. Since the last time he'd seen her, three weeks ago, before her exams had started and Eleanor had issued a moratorium on late night hotel hook ups, and Louis had spent some quality time wanking down the phone as she told him how to come. 

He really, really loved his girlfriend, okay. 

"You're late," Eleanor told him, stepping back from the open door to let him in. She was still dressed, a tiny flared skirt and a t-shirt all rucked up at one side. She was grinning though, biting her lip at the sight of him. 

"I know, I'm sorry. The interviews kept running over, and they never seemed to end. I tried."

Eleanor reached past him to close the door, hooking the _do not disturb_ sign over the handle as she did so. 

He stepped into her arms easily, hands sliding over her hips and into the small of her back, down over her arse as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you," he told her, mouth pressed to her throat. "God, I missed you so much."

"Missed you more," Eleanor said, stumbling back against the wall as Louis mouthed at her neck, bracketing his legs either side of hers, fingertips stroking at her jaw. "It's been weeks. And then you were late."

"I didn't mean to be," Louis said again. "I'm sorry." He really had tried to get the interviews wound up as quickly as possible, but so much of that was out of his hands. 

"I know, it's all right." Eleanor always did seem to know. She was fucking perfect. He loved her so, so much. She kissed his cheek, his jaw, his throat. "I just had to start without you, that's all."

Louis made a choked sort of a noise in his throat. 

"Yeah," Eleanor went on. "Two hours, Lou. Couldn't wait for you. Had to play with myself."

He'd mentioned that he loved her already, right? 

He slid his hand under her skirt, up her thigh, until he got to her knickers. He ran his fingertips over her crotch, through the cotton. Her knickers were wet. He'd almost forgotten that she did this, that she kept her underwear on to play with herself sometimes, to show him how wet she got.

"Elle," he said. He kept on stroking her, over the top of her underwear. So wet. "Eleanor, fuck. I love you." He fingered her through her knickers. "You're so wet."

She rocked her hips up so that his hand was flat against her crotch. He loved how wet she got. Loved it. She kissed him, catching his mouth in the kind of kiss he'd been desperate for ever since the last time they'd said goodbye. She ground down against his fingers. "Imagined you were late because the others were making you go down on them before they'd let you leave. One by one. One after the other. You on your knees."

He'd been mostly hard before he'd even got in the room, but he was straining against his fly now. "Fuck."

"That's got you hard." She was already a little breathless. She stroked her hand through his hair. 

"You surprised?" He nudged at her nose with his own. She tilted her chin up and kissed him, hard.

"I'm never surprised by you," she said. "Fuck, I love you."

He kissed her again. He missed her all the time they were apart, every day. He loved how she got him in a way that no one else ever had, that she knew what he liked, what he needed, what he wanted. That she let him see inside of her, too. 

She slid her hands into his hair, forcing his attention back up to her face. "Have you come today?"

He shook his head. He'd had to have a cold fucking shower this morning after she'd called him to say she'd masturbated herself to sleep the night before, imagining Harry coming on Louis' face, Louis on his knees and begging for it, the others all watching. Because this was the thing: she got off on the fantasy as much as he did, the endless dream of him going down on his knees for his whole fucking band, one after the other, and then all of them at the same time. All of them coming on him, him coming all over himself, him being theirs to do with as they wanted, and him wanting all of it, and more. Eleanor knew just how to get him off, knew that he loved being on his knees and eating her out, and being called her good boy, and getting to wear her collar and do just what she said. 

"Bought you something," Eleanor told him. "You can wear them if you haven't come."

Louis' brain glazed over, just a little. They'd talked on the phone about getting him some tiny, pretty pink knickers recently. After the first time they'd talked about it, he'd come in his hand before he'd even dropped his phone back down on his bed after hanging up. "I haven't. Promise."

"Good boy," she said, stroking his hair. 

Louis only loved the inside of his head now that he had Eleanor to share it with. Otherwise it was just too weird, all of the things he loved, and wanted, and needed. For the first time, it felt okay to want all of this stuff. 

"Take your clothes off, Lou. And go lie down."

He knew she was watching him as he got undressed, dumping his clothes on a pile by his sports bag by the door. She didn't take hers off, just waiting until he was naked and on the bed before reaching into her suitcase and coming out with a little pink gift bag. 

Louis was so hard that his dick was flush against his belly. 

"I'll shave you later," she said, still holding the bag out. "If you'd like."

"I'd like," he said. She'd already arranged all the pillows in a nest, and he knew this had been where she'd been waiting for him. The bed was still warm. Fuck. 

He'd only been shaved once before, and even though it had been weird, looking down and seeing his dick all hairless and smooth, he'd liked it a _lot_. He just hadn't been sure enough of his relationship with Eleanor at that point to say he'd like it a lot if they could do it more often. 

"Screw that, I'd _really_ like it."

Her eyes darkened. "Good," she said. "We'll do that later."

He wanted to ask her about shaving his legs sometime too, but that was harder because of the photoshoots, and the fact he liked to wear his trousers rolled up. They'd have to time that one a bit more carefully. 

"What did you buy me, then?" Louis hoped it was the knickers. People rarely bought him anything anymore, probably because they assumed that now he had all this money, that he could either buy it all himself, or that they had to respond in financial kind, which most people hadn't got a hope of. 

"Something pretty, kitten." 

Louis got harder, if that was even possible. _Kitten_ was new, too. They'd been scrolling the internet for porn the last time they'd been together, lazy and naked and sprawled across the bed. Eleanor loved to unravel him, untangle all the strands of himself that he kept secret and locked up. Clicking on random porn videos and seeing what worked was part of what they did. Louis had been wearing the collar she'd bought him the previous time they'd been together, and would quite happily have agreed to anything if it had meant Eleanor had kept on stroking her fingers through his hair, and down over his collar and across his shoulders, nails scratching absently at his skin. They'd come across a video of a girl in kitten ears and a collar, being hand-fed, and with 'kitten' scrawled across her chest in red lipstick. 

They'd added it to their list of things to come back to. 

And then watched it again. 

Eleanor reached over and stroked the pad of her thumb over the tip of Louis' dick, before sliding her thumb into her mouth and licking. Louis' mouth was terribly, desperately dry, and got even more so when she reached into the La Senza bag and came out with a pair of tiny, very pale pink, very brief knickers with a scalloped lace trim and a pink bow in the middle. "Pretty enough for you, kitten?"

Louis nodded, already a little desperately trying to shift nearer to her. 

"Stay still," she said, one hand to his thigh. "Or do I have to cuff you to the headboard?"

Louis liked being cuffed as much as the next person, but right now he didn't really want to be _made_ to stay still. "I'll be good," he promised. 

"Good boy," Eleanor stroked her hand down Louis' thigh. "Do you want to wear these? Pretty knickers, Lou. I saw them and thought of you straight away."

Louis swallowed. "They're just for me?"

"Just for you." Her eyes were dark. 

He stayed as still as he could as she slid the knickers up his legs, only lifting his hips when she told him to. The knickers were so pretty, and so delicate, and he made them look obscene, his dick stretching them away from his skin. There was already a tiny damp patch on the front from where he'd leaked. 

"Remember how wet I was?" Eleanor went on, crawling over him, knees either side of his chest. She leaned in and touched her mouth to his. "It was imagining you like this that did it; imagining you eating me out."

He made a soft, strangled noise as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it off the side of the bed. She wasn't wearing a bra. He loved her boobs. They were perfect, small and pert and so, so soft to the touch. Her skin was beautiful. He loved to touch her. He fisted his hands in the sheets to force himself to stay still as she shifted a little further up the bed. He could smell how turned on she was, and he bit his lip in anticipation of getting to lick her out. 

She pulled her skirt out of the way, and her knickers to one side, shifting so that she was almost sitting on his face. He stroked his hands up his thighs, and held her underwear to one side as he licked her for the first time. God, she was so wet. So wet, and so hot, and he ran his tongue around her clit, over and over so that she squirmed down on him, her breath catching as he lapped at her slick, hot skin and thought, _I love you, I love you_. 

"Imagine if they walked in on us now," Eleanor said, already breathless. He loved the way she tasted. She was so fucking wet. She was also a talker, and she fucking knew exactly what it was that turned them both on. "If they could see you know," she went on. "You so hard in your knickers. My good boy."

He wanted _so much_ to slide his hand down and wank himself off, but he forced himself not to. Even though she hadn't explicitly forbade it this time, he already knew that he didn't get to touch himself whenever he wanted. He might not know why it was that he liked being Eleanor's good boy so much, but he did know that he loved it. Every time she said it, heat slid through his belly, threading its way across his skin. It tapped into something deep inside of him that made him feel centred and like _him_ , all at the same time. He loved it. 

"You'd like it if they walked in now, wouldn't you, baby? If Harry and Zayn and Niall and Liam all walked in and saw you being my good boy, all pretty and pink?"

Louis licked at her clit, and murmured his _yes, yes, fuck yes_ , in a hum across her skin. She ground down against him, and Louis' face was so wet, and he loved her so much, and he wanted it to be like this forever. Him and her against the world. 

"What do you think they'd say, Lou? If they could see you like this? If they knew the things you liked? If they knew you just wanted to go down on your knees and have them come on you?"

She was getting close. Louis could feel it in the way her muscles trembled as she held herself up, and in how slick and hot and desperate she was. She must have been most of the way there before he even got to the hotel room; normally it took much longer to make her come. She held herself up with one hand to the headboard, grinding down onto Louis' face, his tongue inside of her, his groan against her skin making her tremble even more as he kept her knickers pushed to one side. She loved it like this. 

"If they knew what you'd let them do to you." She gasped, breathless. "If they knew you like I know you. If they knew what they could have."

She came on a long, drawn-out breath, one hand in Louis' hair. He kept on licking her, even after she'd come, knowing how much she liked the way it made her tremble, tiny aftershocks tremoring over her skin. 

"Lou," she said finally, thumb to his forehead. She stroked at his hair, and pulled back. "Lou."

He managed a smile. "Good?" he said, licking his lips. They felt a little numb. His face was so wet. He didn't make a move to clean himself up, sneaking a glance down at his erection instead, the knickers tented out. 

"Good," she said, sinking down onto the sheets next to him. She slid off her knickers, and dropped them over the side of the bed, and unbuttoned her skirt. "God," she said, stretching out on the sheets, finally naked, her hands above her head. "So good. You're so good at that."

Louis flushed a bit at that, and at the way she was looking at him. She rolled onto her side, and stroked her fingertips across his cheek. 

"Good boy," she told him, her voice soft. Louis felt himself flush even more at that. 

"I'm sorry I was late."

She dropped a kiss to his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. I liked the anticipation."

She always did. 

"Do you know what you want to do tonight? Other than the knickers, I mean." She slid a hand down and over his stomach to the waistband of his pretty pink underwear. She didn't touch his dick, but that wasn't a surprise. Eleanor didn't believe in immediate gratification. She fucking loved to make Louis wait. She liked it almost as much as Louis did himself. 

"Why don't you show me what you've brought with you?" 

Eleanor grinned at that. "I could just tell you. If you'd rather."

Louis didn't actually want her to leave his side. "Tell me."

"We have—knickers. The prettiest knickers, Lou." Her gaze slid down to his dick, and then back up to his face. "Collar. Vibrator. Razor and shaving gel. Handcuffs." The cuffs were pink. Everything was pink, actually, apart from his collar. It made Louis flush with want, the gorgeous humiliation of everything he wanted, and everything he needed, and all Eleanor could give him and take in return. Eleanor's flatmate had found the cuffs recently, and Eleanor had revelled in telling him that she'd made the assumption they were hers, and not Louis'. "I could call you _kitten_. You could be my good boy. I could make you tell me every single thought you've had since you last saw me about what you want your band to do to you."

Louis' brain did a fairly good impression of dying a desperate, lust-inspired death. "What do you want?" he asked finally. 

"I want you, here, coming when I tell you you can." She pressed her mouth to his throat, and when she spoke again, her voice was low. "I want to see how dirty you can get. I want to know what gets you off. What you fantasise about." She kissed his jaw. "I want to break you apart, and then put you together again."

"God," Louis managed. He stroked his hand over her breast, and ducked his head to press his mouth to her nipple. 

She groaned, holding him there. "Next time you eat me out," she said, hand in his hair, "I'll make you lick me like a cat, and I'll call you kitten."

"We should have bought the cat ears that time," Louis told her. They'd been in the fancy dress shop in Manchester before one of her friend's parties; it had been before the kitten video, but even then they'd both kind of known without saying that it was something they'd find hot. They'd ummed and ahhed over buying them until Eleanor's friend had hurried them up, and they'd put them back. 

"Yeah," she said, fingers threading through his hair, over and over. Petting. "You'd look so good in kitten ears." She tilted his chin up, and he couldn't help but smile up at her, her hair falling over her face as she leaned in to kiss him. "Maybe one day we'll get you a tail, how about that? A plug. Pink, obviously."

He flushed. "Yeah."

"Only, I can't peg you if you're wearing a plug, can I?"

Nope, that was it. He was just going to keel over and die from wanting it all so much. That was totally a reasonable response to having a hot girlfriend who knew just how to get him hard and keep him that way. 

"Maybe instead I'll feed you from my hand," she went on. "Make you crawl." She slid her hand down and in-between her legs, and she couldn't be ready to go again, she couldn't. 

She wasn't. She held her fingers out, slick-wet. "Lick, kitten."

Obediently, he licked her fingers clean, and then her palm, too. She cupped his cheek when he was done, and leaned in to kiss him again. 

"You want to come right now?"

He shook his head, _no_. He wanted to see how long he could go, but she knew that. She always knew that.

She leaned over the edge of the bed, to her bed on the floor beside them. She came back up with a pink bullet vibrator, short and squat. "You want to see how long you can hold out?"

 _Always_ , Louis thought, and when she leaned over to kiss him again, he let himself be kissed, soft and slow and gentle. She didn't stop even as she switched the vibrator on, her hand sliding down and over his pretty pink knickers, stroking the vibrator over his balls, and along the length of his dick, and then between his legs and over his hole, all through the cotton. She caught his tiny gasps of appreciation in her kisses, mouth sliding over his, keeping him still. 

"Good boy," she told him softly, his skin flushing as she continued to stroke the vibrator over his underwear. "So good for me, keeping so still. Being so good."

"I love you," he said, because he thought it all the time, but he didn't tell her enough. He didn't know how to say, _everything you do for me makes me love you all the more_. He wished he could give her more, the way she gave to him. "I'm fucking lucky to have you."

She held the vibrator against the base of his dick, and rolled it along the length of his erection with the heel of her hand. "Yeah, well," she said. "I get the better end of the deal, if we're talking about who's the luckiest in this room."

He liked that he could make her blush sometimes, too. He kissed her, just because he could, because she let him, because for a moment it felt right to take over. He felt her smile against his mouth. 

"Don't think you can distract me," she told him, a minute later. She was still flushed pink. "When was the last time you came?"

It was Louis' turn to blush again, but that was part and parcel of what turned him on, so it was hardly surprising Eleanor made as much use of that as she could. She was stroking the tip of the vibrator over the underside of the head of his dick now, distracting him from what he should be thinking about. "Last night."

"After or during when you spoke to me?"

He didn't look away. "Both." He didn't pretend for a second he didn't love it when she made him wank off down the phone to her. Or that she didn't know that already.

She laughed. "Greedy. What got you off the second time?"

What had got him off the first time was Eleanor suggesting that maybe he should ask Niall if he could suck his dick, and then sitting back on his heels as Niall came all over Louis' face. 

"Lou."

"Imagining Liam coming in at the end, and seeing. Then getting me to do it to him, too." 

She stroked the vibrator over his balls again. His orgasm was building steadily in his belly, tiny whorls of heat sliding across his skin with every touch. "You really like it when we talk about Liam," she said. 

He nodded. They didn't have secrets. 

"You don't have any idea how to blow a guy, do you?" 

He shook his head. He didn't; he'd never done it. It had just been girls, before Eleanor, and girls and endless fantasies about particular boys now that he was with Eleanor. Endless, shared fantasies. 

Eleanor touched her mouth to the corner of his. "Liam would be a good person to learn on, wouldn't he? He'd be a good teacher. You'd learn how to suck his dick. He'd tell you what to do. Make you do it again and again until you got it right."

"You'd watch," he said, and he didn't mean it to sound like begging, but it was, and it did. He didn't know why, when it came to Liam, he always wanted Eleanor there too, even if it was only fantasy.

"Of course I would, baby. I'd watch you go down on Liam. You'd be so messy at the beginning. When you were learning. He'd come on you each time, too." She pressed her mouth to his ear, the vibrator a dull hum against his balls. His legs fell a little further apart. "It'd get me so wet watching that, you have no idea."

"I could go down on you after," he said, biting his lip as she slipped her hand between his legs, vibrator stroking over his hole. "Make Liam watch us."

Her breath caught at that. He didn't often catch her unawares. "Yeah," she said finally. "Make him watch."

"Elle," he wasn't normally as bad at holding out as he was tonight, but he felt like he was close to the edge. "I can't hold on."

"Just a minute more, love," she kissed him. "Hold on, come on. I know you can."

His orgasm curled in his belly, his muscles trembling as she stroked the vibrator over his dick. He was going to come, right here, in his new pink underwear with Eleanor kissing him over and over. He fisted his hands into the sheets, trying to hold on. Sweat beaded across his skin. 

"I can't, please. Please, Eleanor. I want to come."

"One more minute," she said. "I know you can do it."

" _Please_ ," he begged, his toes curling into the sheets. She was holding the vibrator flush against the underside of the tip of his dick, and it felt like he was seeing stars. He couldn't stop this for very much longer. "Eleanor."

She nipped at his shoulder with her teeth, so that he jumped, a sharp twist of pain across his skin. "Come on," she said, mouth to his throat. "I know you want to, babe. Come for me."

Louis cried out as he started to come, eyes squeezed shut as she kept the vibrator pressed to his dick as he came, stripes of come across his belly. He tipped his head back on the sheets and breathed. 

He didn't know how long it had been when he opened his eyes, but Eleanor was climbing over him, sliding back so that his dick touched her cunt. His dick—oversensitive and spent but still desperate—made a weak attempt at jumping. "Elle—"

"You're brilliant," Eleanor cut him off, resting her elbows on the pillow either side of Louis' face. She leaned in to kiss his cheek. God, he was filthy already, from licking Eleanor out, and coming in his new underwear. He hadn't even had a chance to see what he looked like in the mirror before he'd ruined them. Would he even get a chance to wear them again, or had he ruined them this time? 

"You are, you mean."

She laughed at that. "This room has a bath, you know. Not just a shower."

He was too tired to move just now. "I suppose."

"Let me run us a bath," she said, kissing his throat. "You can fall asleep on me, because you're a dick who can't stay awake after you orgasm, and then you can remember you've only got me for twenty-four hours, and I'll shave your dick, okay?"

He woke up for that. "Jesus Christ."

"Right," she said. "My thoughts exactly."

"Your brain is _amazing_."

"And I'm going to do amazing things with it," she agreed. "And then afterwards I'll tell you about how I can't stop thinking about Zayn fucking you whilst you're wearing these." She snapped the elastic of his pink knickers with her finger and thumb. "He'd have to just push them out of the way."

"Christ."

"Yeah," she said, grinning at him. She stole a kiss as she climbed off him, grabbing her toilet bag off the bedside table as she went into the bathroom. He could hear her turning the taps on. He stretched out on the sheets, sated and sleepy. 

After a minute, she stuck her head around the door. "Imagine if he fucked you whilst you were wearing the kitten ears, too. Pink knickers and kitten ears, Lou. So fucking hot."

"Peg me like that," he begged, and she laughed at that. 

"I love you," she said. 

"Right back at you," Louis said, and followed her into the bathroom. 

[end] [for now]


End file.
